


Treetop View

by ya3ani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Objectification, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance, Slavery, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya3ani/pseuds/ya3ani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While running through the forest Derek captures a creature the likes of which he's never seen before. He takes his find back to the cabin he shares with his sister. </p><p>They have a lot of fun with their new toy. </p><p>(ie "the one where weresquirrel!Stiles gets fucked.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treetop View

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [squirrelinski](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/squirrelinski) art taking over tumblr recently. It's all very cute. This....is not.
> 
> If necessary, see end notes for a more in-depth explanation of the Derek/Laura dynamic.

The underbrush parted easily to Derek's bulk, terrified bunnies and field mice running for their lives as he halfheartedly chased them through the forest. A dozen yards away Laura did the same, the ground disappearing beneath their paws as they ran, joyful and uninhibited as they could only be when countless miles from humanity's cloying scent. Years ago there would have been many more wolves in this forest, but now it was only Laura and he; normally it was a sobering thought, but as a wolf Derek felt nothing but acceptance and freedom. 

A howl signaled Laura's intent to return to the cabin, and Derek howled his reassurance that he too would be back soon. For a few more miles he went on alone, no longer bothering to chase any hapless creatures but only scenting the breezes and scouting their northern territory, where their family's summer abode had been built one hundred years ago.

A strange smell floated down off a hill to the east. Interest piqued, Derek pointed his muzzle that way and pulled in a deep lungful of air. Something – Derek wasn't quite sure just what – was in distress. 

Loping east Derek easily crested the top of the hill where a copse of oak trees had made a home for many years. Beneath their shade laid – a pile of nuts? Acorns, actually, a hill of them, six feet long and three feet deep. A bushy brown tail easily as big as Derek's own poked out of them, and pained squeaks came from the center of the pile. 

Whatever the thing was it had to be a considerable size with a tail such as it had, but the noises it made – they were, well. Squirrel noises.

Intrigued despite himself, Derek padded forward. He could yank the thing out of the pile of nuts using his teeth, but he'd certainly hurt whatever it was, and Derek wasn't hungry quite yet. It'd be a waste to kill something and just leave the body. Shifting to his secondary form, Derek stood up and yanked the animal out of its hiding place.

A human boy tumbled out in front of him, acorns falling after him.

Well – 'human' was perhaps generous. The animal had shorn brown hair on its head but a long, impressively fluffed tail of bristled fur that covered its ass. The fur stretched to half-way up its back, a sleek line of it that tapered downwards in a mix of elegance and ridiculousness. Its hands and feet were tipped with sharp claws, but instead of having the paws of a small animal it yet had fingers – much like a werewolf's secondary form.

Roughly Derek flipped the thing onto its back, listening to its terrified chirps. 

It...it was not an 'it'. It was a boy. Not human, perhaps, but a boy nonetheless. A beautiful one. 

Light brown eyes half-crazy with pain and fear met Derek's gaze before skittering away. A red flush spread over the boy's skin, and a sweet smell wafted up. 

_Fuck_. The little thing was in heat. 

Dropping his hands to the boy's naked hips, Derek leaned down over his find. The boy crooned and panted, twisting in Derek's implacable hold, seeming to want Derek's body warmth against his own.

"Who are you," Derek demanded, shaking the boy by his hips. Teeth clattering, the boy looked up through thick lashes, gaze heated but scared. 

"Oh my god, don't – " the boy got out, voice surprisingly deep, "don't eat me! I'd taste awful, really, I just know it, all stringy and. And." An obvious wave of arousal passed through him and the boy shuddered, the end of his tail flicking wildly where it poked out from beneath him. A vicious smirk found Derek's face, and he slipped a hand to the cleft of the boy's cheeks, where slickness was starting to gather.

"Make me happy and I won't eat you."

"You and happiness don't look like you get along," the boy said, face going white as he looped his arms around Derek's neck. He didn't seem to be aware of the action. "If you're setting me up for failure you should tell me now so I can start lamenting my own death – I throw spectacular pity parties, best in all of North America."

Derek ignored the scared speech and ran a hand up his prey's hard stomach, dipping his head to scent the inviting musk. A quick-thumping heartbeat filled the air as Derek drew nearer to the boy's throat, fear almost overtaking the arousal. A wet sheen gathered over the boy's eyes even as he writhed in Derek's harsh grip.

"Don't eat me," he begged again, spreading his legs as he did. If his heat had been obvious before, now it was a waving red flag to Derek's senses, an invitation to conquer. 

"Tell me your name," Derek grit out, rattling the boy's teeth one last time.

"Stiles!" the boy said. It was a weird name, but Derek liked it. He growled, content with his capture. It would be as it was in the time of his grandmother, when all the creatures of the forest bowed to the wolves. "Oh my – oh my god, you're a wolf. You're a wolf!" Belatedly Stiles truly started to struggle, trying to scratch at Derek with his half-shifted claws and rocking from side-to-side to try to throw Derek off. 

It was cute, if pathetic. Derek did nothing but wait out the tantrum and slide a finger down Stiles' hard cock. Stiles keened and panted, his eyes losing lucidity and his arms going back up to loop around Derek's neck. Soon he would hardly be able to speak for the heat. Derek needed to get him somewhere safe for a good fucking – the cabin. 

Not seeing a reason to waste words, Derek hoisted Stiles onto his shoulder and started running through the woods, looking forward to bedding the little thing.

##

"What _is_ it?" Laura wondered, padding closer to the king bed they shared. The thing was laid out front first on it, whining into the sheets and gripping at them helplessly. The squeaks were too high for a human to hear but Derek and Laura caught each one perfectly, and the noise taunted their predatory instincts. "A...squirrel? Weresquirrel?"

Derek huffed and shrugged. "It has a name: 'Stiles'. Got it out of him before he went heat-stupid."

"He's kind of cute," Laura mused, tipping Stiles' chin up. His eyes were black marks in his face, arousal blowing his pupils far open. He stared up at Laura and made an imploring noise in the back of his throat. "Aw," Laura cooed, petting Stiles' head as he tried to get closer to her. "He really needs a good fuck, doesn't he. Did you find another one of them out there? A girl squirrel for him, maybe."

Derek paused with one knee on their bed. Laura's eyes raked down his naked body, taking in his plumped dick. 

"You're going to breed it?" she asked with a disbelieving laugh. "It doesn't even have full consciousness. You're such a deviant, Derek." 

Derek frowned and got all the way on the bed. Immediately Stiles started scooting on his hand and knees towards Derek, awkward but eager, his thick tail flicking happily above his small white ass. It showed off his tiny dark red hole, his heat a slick around it.

"Uncle Peter said our family used to own a few right before he was born," Derek said defensively. He palmed Stiles' back and watched the boy's tail shiver in anticipation. Stiles was far past using words; instead his legs were simply wantonly spread in invitation. 

"You're not wrong." Laura shrugged. "Supposedly they go into heat around wolves as a defensive measure. This one probably didn't even know he was crossing into Hale land."

Fuck or fight – it made sense. Heats had to be triggered by the presence of a fecund or fertile mate. Derek took his cock in hand, jacking it a few times to full hardness – well, he definitely had seed to sow. Against Stiles' pinprick of an asshole Derek's cock looked huge and implacable, and he wondered how he'd get it in without destroying his new toy. Impatient, Stiles moaned and humped the sheets. 

He was going to give this thing what it wished for. Derek guided the head of his dick to the slick kiss of Stiles' hole.

"You're not even going to stretch it?" Laura interrupted with mock-outrage. "You always did play hard with your things."

"Stop being a back seat fucker, Laura," Derek grumbled. She always did this when she caught him having sex. 

Finally getting his dick into the tight clutch of Stiles' ass took a steady shove. When the head of Derek's cock popped in, Stiles wailed his head off, tearing at the sheets and sobbing, chirps interspersed with it all. Derek paused half-way in.

"Holy --it came," Laura said, disbelieving. She reached under Stiles to his belly and withdrew her hand; it was covered in glistening seed. "You didn't even get all the way inside him." She smeared her dirty fingers over Stiles' face, spreading his own come over his eyebrows, his nose, down to his mouth. He suckled at her finger, moaning for more. "Jesus, Derek. You've caught yourself a little whore."

"I'm not paying him," corrected Derek gruffly. He bottomed out with a harsh snap of his hips and Stiles screamed around Laura's finger, convulsing. 

Laughing, Laura wiped herself off on the bed. "You're paying for these sheets, though. And don't you dare break him. I want his mouth later."

Derek growled. "Fuck off."

"What's yours is mine," Laura sing-songed, finally going to their chest of drawers to get dressed. "I'm going into town. You two be good." Moments later the door to the cabin slammed shut. 

With a sigh Derek grabbed Stiles' wrists and leaned over him, aligning his front with Stiles' back. Stiles' bushy tail was sinuously winding against Derek's skin, a strange sensation. Wolves did not keep their tails in their secondary forms. 

"Puh – puh --- " Stiles spread his legs even wider, almost doing the splits on the bed. 

"Please?" Derek wondered, wrapping a hand around Stiles' neck from the front and biting at the back of his boy's neck. Stiles shrieked at sensation of teeth on his skin and Derek couldn't help his chuckle. Stiles was – cute. "Hush. I'm not going to eat you. Just fuck you." 

Stiles nodded frantically, pushing his ass back onto Derek's dick even though they were joined as snugly as could be. The first time Derek pulled out he swore he heard Stiles sob in desperation, but Derek put an end to that soon enough with stabbing thrusts into the tight ass before him. Putting one hand at Stiles' chest, Derek found the soft nipples that he'd noticed earlier, a rose-pink that Derek wanted to bite into redness. 

With no warning Derek pulled out and flipped Stiles around. He grabbed one of the boy's ankles and spread him wide for an easy fuck in, splitting Stiles back open on his dick. Come-covered and tear-stained, Stiles' face was dumb with sex, his mouth lolling open. 

"There we go," Derek encouraged. Normally he didn't talk – mostly because he hated being talked back to. But this thing was hardly capable of a single word, much less a sentence. It freed Derek's tongue. "Wonder how many fucks it'll take before you start coming dry."

Like before in the forest, Stiles looped his arms around Derek's neck as if it were the only thing he could do. He stared up at Derek as Derek owned his body, bending him into impossible shapes. When Derek hit too deep Stiles would bite at his lip and make a pained noise that almost made Derek want to be gentle with him. Almost. 

"You are cute," admitted Derek on a slower thrust. For the first time he bent and captured Stiles' lips, giving them a kiss. Stiles didn't seem to know what to do – his eyes were wide and his lips unmoving. Derek pulled back, disappointed, but with a sudden shake of his head Stiles quickly followed Derek up with a happy purr-like noise. He pressed their lips together awkwardly and squirmed contently on Derek's cock. It felt almost like he was milking it.

After that Derek went a bit slower. Once he'd been given a single kiss Stiles wouldn't let up – he started pouting when Derek refused to kiss him, his sharp nails scrabbling over Derek's back. The only way to really shut him up was to fuck him hard, and that's what Derek did. Stiles came twice more, screaming each time. His voice had gone hoarse like he'd been taking Derek's cock down his throat and not his ass, and the thought made Derek rough again. 

"'s right," Derek said meaninglessly, turning Stiles so that they were on their sides, Stiles' tail curled up an around his own hip. Like this they couldn't kiss and Stiles started to pout again – and Derek needed to put an end to that or Laura would never let him hear the end of how a boy whipped him. "No pouting." This time instead of kissing Stiles he lifted his hand and spanked him, quick slaps on the side of his ass that was facing up. A few times Derek caught the edge of Stiles' fur.

Ten slaps later and Stiles was mewling on the bed, trying to hide in the curl of Derek's body. 

That was when the front door opened and Laura walked in, a clutch of bloodied rabbits in her hand. 

If Stiles had been crying before, the smell of blood and the sight of a half-turned werewolf had him terrified. He went stock-still against Derek, staring across the room at Laura's form and her catch. 

"Are we going to eat him, too, when you're done fucking him?" Laura asked crudely, flicked her claws out at Stiles as she walked by to their small kitchen. Stiles yelped and bared his sharp teeth, then pressed tightly to Derek's front. 

Annoyed, Derek growled. "No one is eating him."

At the words Stiles relaxed slightly. He obviously was regaining some of his limited faculty with each orgasm, the heat dissipating at last. Wrapping a hand around Derek's wrist, Stiles urged Derek to follow as he got back on his hands and knees. 

A laugh from the kitchen wafted in but Derek ignored it, picking up the pace and fucking his toy.

As Derek finally started to get close to coming, he slammed Stiles deeply into the sheets, biting at his shoulders and leaving sluggishly bleeding marks. Whatever fear of Derek's teeth had been there earlier, Stiles seemed mostly over it now as he keened into the bed. The smells of dinner came in from the other room, and Derek increased his speed, watching the hole he was buried in take his cock so perfectly. 

"Hurry up, Derek," Laura commanded. "Soups on and it'll be ready in twenty. I still want its mouth." 

Derek came with a grunt, pinning Stiles to the bed and filling his ass up with the seed he'd earned. Then Derek waited, unable to help his small grin. 

"Ahhh --- " started the cry, Stiles flailing one arm out in front of him as his ass stretched like it never must have before. His squirming did nothing but lock them together more tightly, and Derek groaned at the feeling of Stiles pulling at his knot helplessly. It was painful but oh so good. 

"Fuck – " Laura swiftly entered the room, annoyance writ on her face. "Derek! Goddamnit, I told you I wanted his mouth. Why are you knotting him?"

"I don't care what you do," Derek replied with a blissed out look, body shuddering with the long waves of his orgasm. He patted Stiles' back like an obedient dog or a horse that had given him a good ride. "Just don't jostle him too much."

Cursing under her breath, Laura shucked her jeans and underwear off and jumped up onto the bed. Stiles watched her with half-shut eyes, and she gently knocked him on the head. 

"Rise and shine, sweetie. Time for Laura's turn." That said Laura slid down the bed and spread her legs, encouraging Stiles' face to her cunt. Her fingers slipped on his shorn haircut, and she frowned. "We're going to have to grow his hair out. I need something to tug." 

"Hmm," Derek replied, not caring either way at just that second. He loved the feel of a hot, accepting body around him, his cock taking over flesh and leaving its mark. As he came back to earth, Derek started to pet Stiles' tail, the bushy fur softer than it looked. The wet sound of licking reached his ears, and when he tuned in further Derek could hear Stiles purring like he had earlier, so happy to take what they gave him.

Clearing his balls, Derek shook his dick free and let Stiles finally collapse onto the bed. After the slight interruption Stiles continued licking up into Laura, face shiny and lips bruised. 

She came with a single moan, clasping Stiles' face to her cunt with a hand around his neck. Fucked out, all three of them laid out across the bed. Free of Laura's grip, Stiles hesitantly pulled back, going to a kneeling position. He slipped a hand to his backside, ignoring his flicking tail to poke at the drip of seed from his abused hole. Sloe-eyed, he met Derek's stare. 

"Yes," Derek said gruffly. He stuck two of his fingers up Stiles ass, feeling his own seed and reveling in his claim. "I put that there. Little piece of me you can be proud to carry around."

From her languid position Laura smiled. "Why are you bothering to talk dirty? He doesn't understand."

Stiles whipped his head around to her. "I..."

Laura cocked an eyebrow and sat up. She dipped a finger to her cunt to coat it with her juices, then raised it to Stiles' lips. She painted them softly, a shimmering layer of sex left behind. 

Whatever words Stiles had been trying to form evaporated, his eyes going blank and needy. He licked greedily at her juices. 

"So," Laura said, self-satisfied. "We're keeping him?"

"Yes," Derek immediately agreed.

"He can't sleep here, though. He'd get the bed all dirty with his humping." 

Derek pet firmly down Stiles' back, smearing his come over the boy's shoulders and into his furred rump. "We can build a cage. Put it outside. Should be far enough away his scent won't keep us up."

"Sounds good," Laura said. "I can grab one of those high-voltage electric electric collars and attune it to our land. It's well-marked so he won't even want to leave, but still – have to be safe. Just think what a hunter would do if they found him."

Derek frowned and glanced at Stiles' sweet pink lips, his peaked nipples, his hazy, pretty eyes. 

"Don't get attached, Der," Laura said quietly. "It's not a good idea." 

"I'm not," Derek said, furrowing his brow. "Get the collar tomorrow. I'll be the one to put it on him."

A smile curved over Laura's face. "Good. Now hurry up. Food's ready." She levered off the bed, threw new clothes on, and went to wash up in the kitchen.

On the bed Derek curled a hand around Stiles' middle, pulling him close and pressing their chests together. He searched the boy's eyes, looking for that spark of banter he'd had for one moment in the woods when Derek had found him.

"You want to stay here, don't you?" Derek whispered, quiet enough Laura wouldn't be able to hear. "With us?" 

Stiles stared up, mouth opening and eyes flicking to Derek's lips. He said nothing.

"You want to be with me," Derek said more forcefully. He twined their fingers together and nipped at his boy's ear. "Together."

Biddable, Stiles nodded.

“That's right.” Derek looped Stiles' tail around his wrist and pulled his rump up, listening to his chitters. “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt & follow at [ya3ani](http://www.ya3ani.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> I try to tag very deliberately. Though the story is marked as containing hints of Derek/Laura, there's not an incest tag because there is no actual incest. In this story werewolf culture is a bit harsh and antediluvian; nakedness among family, sharing beds, seeing each other have sex: those are all natural and expected. With the death of their pack, these non-human aspects have been emphasized even more in Derek and Laura. Hence the fact that they share a bed; that Laura has seen Derek have sex before; that they don't mind seeing each other orgasm. So while there is absolutely no touching between them, their closeness may be offputting to some readers. If any of the above situations sound like a bit too much, please give this a pass. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Treetop View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/832333) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
